More Than One Flash
by CarVie16
Summary: [REQUEST by Sherizal] Takes place after 2x06. Barry comes up with an idea to beat Zoom. He opens breaches to other Earths and brings in other speedsters to help him. However, one of the speedsters reveal something that might or might not change Barry's future.
1. More Speedsters

**As you read from the summary, this is a request from someone. I usually say no, but I thought I'd give it a try... again... for the second time. Writing a compelling story is hard enough, but trying to cater to one's request is even harder. I had to even make a few tweaks to the request.**

A week has passed since Barry's first encounter with Zoom. His back was healing and he could finally walk, if barely. Until his spine is fully healed, he has to sit on the wheelchair that once belonged to Harrison Wells, or Eobard Thawne, since that was his true identity. Joe told Captain Singh that Barry is sick so no one would suspect anything.

"So, uh, what are we gonna do about Zoom?" asked Iris.

"Well, the speed dampener plan didn't work," started Cisco. "So... I got nothin'."

"I have an idea," said Barry.

"What is it?" asked Caitlin.

"Before I tell you, I need you to call an old friend," said Barry.

* * *

The next day, two familiar faces walked through the doors of S.T.A.R. Labs. It was Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson. They were greeted by Team Flash.

"Good to see you again, Dr. Stein," greeted Cisco.

"Good to see you, too, Mr. Ramon," greeted Stein.

"So, why'd you call us?" asked Jax.

"There's this evil speedster named Zoom," said Cisco. "He's fast, like, faster than Barry. And he... broke Barry's back."

"Is he okay?" asked Stein.

"He's healing," answered Caitlin. "He should be back on his feet in a few days."

"He has an idea on how to beat Zoom, but he wouldn't tell us until you come," said Cisco.

Stein then noticed the man who looks like Harrison Wells and take a few steps back.

"Oh, right, forgot to tell you," said Cisco, feeling embarrassed. "This isn't the Harrison Wells who tried to kill us. This is another Harrison Wells. From Earth-2."

"Earth-2?" questioned Jax.

"We'll explain later," said Cisco. "Point is that this Harrison Wells is our ally now. But you can call him 'Harry'."

"Well, pleasure to meet you, uh... Harry," said Stein, extending his hand forward.

"Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Stein," replied Harry, shaking Stein's hand. "I did some research on you. You're a smart man, probably one of the smartest."

"Why, thank you," said Stein, flattered.

Jax and Stein followed Team Flash to the cortex, where Barry was slowly spinning on his wheelchair, constantly glancing at his Flash suit. When he faced the hallway, he can see Stein and Jax entering.

"Hey, professor," greeted Flash.

"Mr. Allen," greeted Stein. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine," replied Barry. "As fine as I will be."

"Okay, so your friend is here. Mind telling us now what your plan is?" asked Harry.

Barry begins to explain. "What if there was more than one speedster against Zoom?"

"What are you saying?" asked Joe.

"Zoom is from Earth-2, which, obviously, proves the multiverse theory," said Barry. "What if I can open a breach and ask for help?"

"You wanna ask speedsters from different Earths to drop whatever they're doing and help you battle Zoom?" asked Caitlin, pointing out one flaw in the plan.

"I know, Cait, I know, but this is best idea I can come up with," said Barry. "I can't take on Zoom alone. I need help."

"And Grey is here, why?" asked Jax, referring to Stein.

"I need his help in calculating how fast I need to run to open breaches to multiple Earths," answered Barry.

"But you can barely walk," reminded Iris.

"I'm not running now, but maybe tomorrow," said Barry. "What do you say, professor? Will you help me?"

"Of course, I will," said Stein.

* * *

Later that day, Cisco and Harry help Stein with his calculations, Jax visits his mother, Joe heads back to the precinct, and Iris returns to work at the CCPN, leaving Barry alone with Caitlin in the cortex.

"How's Jay?" asked Barry.

"He still refuses to come back," answered Caitlin.

"Sorry, Cait. I know you really like him," said Barry.

Caitlin was a little surprised by what Barry said.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned that," said Barry, burying his face in his hand in embarrassment.

"No, that's okay," said Caitlin. "It's not easy, you know. Moving on."

"Hey, we all have to move on some time," said Barry.

"Like you are with Patty?" replied Caitlin.

"I think I've lost my chances with Iris, so... yeah," said Barry.

"But you still love her," said Caitlin.

"I always will," said Barry. "But Joe said that I shouldn't be afraid to explore something new."

"Barry, are you sure about this plan of yours?" asked Caitlin.

"Honestly, I'm not," answered Barry. "But..."

"You need help, I know," interrupted Caitlin. "I just want to be sure you're not in over your head."

* * *

On the next day, Barry gets off the wheelchair and runs on the treadmill to make sure he feels fine. Team Flash watched and monitored.

"How is he?" asked Iris.

"Not 100%, but he's fine," said Cisco.

"Is he fast enough to go on with the plan?" asked Joe.

"There's only one way to find out," said Stein.

Team Flash head to the pipeline. Barry puts on the Flash suit for the first time in a week, ready to run.

"So, professor, how fast do I need to run?" asked Barry.

"Mach 2," answered Stein.

"He's not even 100% and you want him to run that fast?" questioned Caitlin.

"I can do it," said Barry confidently.

Cisco opens the vault to the pipeline. Barry puts on his cowl and started running around the pipeline. Team Flash monitored his speed.

"Mach 1.8. He's getting close," said Cisco.

"He can do it. I know he can," said Stein optimistically.

Flash was running as fast as he could. He was no completely healed, but he could run. The pain in his back was slowing him down, but he decided to ignore it and keep running. He started running faster until he finally reached Mach 2.

"Yes!" cheered Cisco.

As Barry ran circles around the pipeline at Mach 2, three breaches opened. Coming out of one breach is a speedster in a yellow suit with a red lightning bolt on his chest. The next speedster to pop out is wearing a white and red suit and a futuristic-looking visor. The last speedster to come out is a young woman in a suit with different shades of red, black, and yellow.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" asked the female speedster, confused.

Flash stopped running and introduced himself to the speedster.

"Who are you?" asked the speedster in yellow.

"I'm the Flash," answered the Scarlet Speedster.

"No, I'm the Flash," said the speedster in yellow.

"I believe that's my name," said the female speedster.

Flash looks at the speedster in white. "Let me guess. You're the Flash as well?"

"Actually, the name is Impulse," said the speedster in white.

The speedster in yellow faces the Flash. "Alright, copycat, start talking."

Flash decided to take off his cowl, hoping that revealing his identity if the first step in gaining their trust.

The female speedster was surprised to see his face. "Barry?"

"Dad?!" exclaimed Impulse.

Barry was stunned by Impulse's reaction, but he was more focused on the female speedster because he recognized her voice.

"Iris?"

The female speedster lifts her cowl, revealing her face, which looks exactly like Iris West.

The speedster in yellow was surprised. "Iris?"

"Wally?" asked the female speedster, recognizing the voice of the speedster in yellow.

The speedster in yellow removes his cowl and shows his face. The look on Iris' face tells that she recognizes him.

"This is not gonna be easy," muttered Barry to himself.

 **This is where the first chapter ends. Don't worry. There'll be more explanation in the next chapter.**

 **BTW I know that Impulse is Barry's grandson, not son. I just thought a few changes won't hurt. After all, in the show, Wally is Iris' brother instead of nephew.**


	2. Bart Allen Meets His Mother

**I have to be honest. I'm beginning to regret accepting this challenge, but I'm gonna keep going anyway. After all, many of you seem interested.**

 **If the two Iris'es are in the same room, just read carefully to know who's talking. If it's "Iris", it's Earth-1 Iris. If it's "speedster Iris", it's the Iris from another earth.**

 **If you wanna put a face on Bart Allen/Impulse, try imagining _Smallville_ 's Kyle Gallner.**

At the cortex, Team Flash meet the speedsters Barry summoned. Iris and her speedster counterpart were acting like they were looking into a mirror. Joe couldn't stop looking at the speedster in yellow, because of his name. Wally West. Cisco was still shocked by the youngest speedster's heritage.

Iris tells her speedster doppelganger, "I always thought I'd look good in a suit."

"So, you have no speed?" asked speedster Iris.

"No," answered Iris.

"So, let me get this straight," started Cisco. Looking at Impulse, he asks, "You're Barry Allen's son?"

"Either that or I may have overreacted," said Impulse, speaking pretty fast. "Are we on another earth or something?"

"Well, let's see. When did your dad become the Flash?" asked Cisco.

"October 2014," answered Impulse.

"Did he have a mentor named Harrison Wells who was an impostor?" asked Cisco.

"Yup," answered Impulse. "Turns out he was Eobard Thawne."

"Okay, stop talking," interrupted Harry. "You do realize the finding out more about the future is gonna jeopardize it."

"Uh, that's pretty much out the window the second Impulse her called Barry, 'dad'," pointed out Cisco.

Harry sighs, annoyed. "Just be careful with the questions you ask?"

"Hey, at least we don't know who the mother is," said Cisco.

Caitlin walks into the room with a piece of tech in her hand.

"Okay, Cisco, I have the thing you need," said Caitlin.

"Mom?!" exclaimed Impulse. "You look different. No white hair? Huh."

Everyone glares at Impulse with shock or, in Harry's case, anger. Impulse realizes what he just spilled and covered his mouth.

"Did he just call me 'mom'?" asked Caitlin, confused.

"Sorry. My bad," said Impulse, once again speaking fast. "Everyone always call me a blabber mouth."

"And that's really no surprise," said Harry sarcastically.

"I need some air," said Joe, leaving S.T.A.R. Labs.

"I'll come with you," said Iris.

Cisco looks at Impulse. "So, what's your name?"

Impulse takes off his mask and shows his face. "Call me Bart."

* * *

All the speedsters decided to talk alone in the lab.

Barry looks at Wally. "Okay, so let me guess, you have a sister named Iris?"

"Yeah," answered Wally. "She and I are like a brother-sister crime-fighting team."

"You don't seem to know me, though," said Barry.

"I never really met anyone named Barry Allen," said Wally.

Barry looks at Iris. "So, where you come from, you know me?"

"Yeah, we're good friends," said Iris. "Well, me and my Barry. He doesn't know I'm the Flash, though."

"Are you ever planning on letting him in?" asked Barry.

"Maybe," said Iris. "I'm just waiting for the right time."

"So, pops," said Bart to Barry. "Why'd you bring us here?"

"Have you ever heard of a speedster named Zoom?" asked Barry.

"Yeah, you and mom told me the story of how you defeated him," answered Bart.

"Well, whatever your parents you in the future, it's gonna have to change," said Barry. "I need help to stop Zoom and I thought that maybe a few extra speedsters can overwhelm him."

"Well, on another Earth or not, I'll always help you, Barry," said Iris.

"I'd never turn my back on people in need. That's why I'm the Flash," said Wally, agreeing to help.

"More like... Kid Flash," joked

Wally pretends to smile before dropping it. "Don't call me that."

Barry looks at his "son".

"You can count on me, dad," said Bart.

Barry still feels weird about this. From all the question they asked Bart to the answers he gave them, it's clear that he is not from another Earth. He's from the future. His future. What rattles Barry more than learning he has a son is who the mother is. It was Caitlin.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Iris.

"Uh, I'm fine," said Barry. "You guys talk with Cisco. I'm gonna go to Jitters."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cortex, Cisco and Caitlin are working on tracking Zoom. Cisco noticed Caitlin acting strange, mainly because she was biting her lower lip.

"Is something wrong, Cait?" asked Cisco. "You've been acting weird since Bart called you mom."

Caitlin gently slams her fists on the table after hearing what Cisco said. Cisco jumped a little, startled at Caitlin's clear sign of exasperation.

"Cisco, I don't care if I met my future son. What I care about is who his father is," said Caitlin.

"So, you're saying Barry would make a terrible husband?" asked Cisco.

"That's not what I'm saying," said Caitlin. "It's just... it's Barry. Barry is... If he's gonna be my... I thought he and Iris were destined to be together."

"Well, we haven't checked the news article from the future lately," said Cisco. "Maybe it changed."

Cisco and Caitlin head to the Time Vault. They turn on the news article from the future. They check the byline. It says, "Iris West".

"How could it have changed?" wondered Caitlin.

"Barry went back in time and created a singularity. Maybe the future changed," said Cisco. "Look, Cait, I understand this is not easy. Finding out your future. But if you don't want to be with Barry, especially since he has a girlfriend at the moment, then you don't have to. Besides, aren't you seeing someone to? Someone by the name of Jay Garrick?"

Caitlin looks at the byline of the newspaper. All she can do is hang her head and think.

"I'm going to assume you need some alone time," guessed Cisco.

Caitlin gives Cisco a cold glare that scares him out of the vault.

 **SnowBarry is in the air, ladies and gentleman.**

 **Don't expect me to update soon, so please, don't say "update please" on your review. I'm a sensitive guy and saying that on a review feels pushy to me. I still hope you're liking this so far. I don't enjoy writing requests, but I do it for the entertainment of those who read it.**


End file.
